Camp Angel: The Mist
by XxArcher
Summary: The campers learn about a new camp, that is extremely powerful, and are scared that they will attack. So, when they decide to attack first, they find out there is a problem... ALL MORTALS CAN SEE THROUGH THE MIST.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about a new camp that is revealed to some campers at Camp Half-Blood. What will happen when campers are led on dangerous grounds?  
Enjoy!**

Chiron galloped towards the Amphitheater. He could hear the loud singing and saw the turquoise flames rise into the night sky. Seeing that the campers were happy his heart sunk knowing that he had to inform them on what was happening. With them just winning the Battle of Manhattan, he really didn't want another war on there hands. He trotted inside and everyone stared at him. He is usually more calm than this but this was a enemy that they haven't face for millennia, and that time the Greeks didn't do so well.

The music stopped. Annabeth ran up to the centaur.

"Chiron, what is wrong? I've never seen you in such a hurry." she asked. Annabeth looked at Chiron's face. A look of concern formed on her face. "Why do you look nervous?"

Percy appeared next to the girl. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I need you to go lock the armory. Do it quickly, then come right back. We will be going to Olympus for a very important meeting." Chiron said, he handed them the keys then he trotted on the stage.

"Campers I am truly sorry, but I will have to cut this celebration short." Lots of groans and sighs came from the crowd. Chiron continued. "I need you all to go back to your cabins and lock your doors. Satyrs, you will be staying in cabins tonight. Grover will separate you into the cabin and Protectors will stay in your demigods cabin. Any others will be in The Big House. Oldest campers, that are not the cabin leaders, will do head count. Cabin leaders will stay here. If something is to happen, anything, keep each other safe."

Most of the campers didn't question Chiron. They went back to their cabins making sure the younger campers were with them. The slight glow of the low fire was the only light in the Amphitheater.

When Percy and Annabeth came back Chiron took back the keys.

"So, what is going on?" Percy asked.

"We can't talk about it here. Our transportation will be here any minute." Chiron said. Immediately after he finished, there was a bright flash and Hermes god of messengers stood there.

"Shut your eyes." Hermes said. All of the counselors closed their eyes and were flashed out.

_~o~_

Seconds later on Olympus, Olympians were rushing back and forth. Ares nearly trampled his own daughter, Clarisse. Hermes led the campers and Chiron towards the throne room.

"Olympus is on full alert. Camp Angel decided that they weren't too happy with the Battle of Manhattan, and are thinking about attacking the Camp. Then here." Hermes stated.

"Camp Angel?" Annabeth asked. "There is another camp?"

"If we are Greeks what are they?" Percy asked.

"The Christians." Hermes said. "We haven't fought them since ancient times and then, we lost terribly. Zeus forced us to swear on the Styx that we would never to talk about it. That is why it is not in any mythology stories. Zeus has allowed us again only because we may need to go to desperate measures. "

"So there army was like, twice your size and had better weapons?" Clarisse asked.

"Not exactly. Our army was three times the size of theirs and half of their army didn't have weapons. " Hermes said.

"Whoa. Really?" asked Conner Stole.

Hermes nodded. "Indeed. It is kinda embarrassing but it is the truth. The only reason I am telling you this is because you should know what we are up against."

"Hold up. We? But a war just ended." said Percy. The group walked into the throne room.

"That is why if you want camp safe you will infiltrate Camp Angel first." Zeus said.

"I still don't think it is a good idea to do that. They were able to pretty much disappear of the face of the earth for hundreds of years. Now we are suddenly going to march on their territory?" Athena said.

"It is the only way." Zeus stated. "Chiron send any camper over sixteen. Younger ones must volunteer and they may go if you approve. No camper under ten years of age may go."

"Where is this camp anyway?" Annabeth asked.

"The entrance is at the base of Mauna Kea in Hawaii." Hermes said.

"Good luck. Getting an army here unnoticed, on the ocean would be basically impossible. My dad could just sink there transportation." Percy said.

"Actually they don't need to go across the ocean. They have underground tunnels in which they can just go through and be here by tomorrow afternoon." Athena stated.

"There camp is supposed to be in Allegheny National Forest in Pennsylvania, by tomorrow. Some hidden spot there, but if you use a satyr I am sure you can find the camp." Zeus said.

"Wait, how could they possibly get here by tomorrow afternoon? No one can walk that far that fast." Annebeth said.

"We never said they were walking. They use water to shoot themselves down the tunnels." Chiron stated. "The walls are made of Angelic Stone, a impenetrable substance made in biblical times when angels came down to earth, wherever they stepped the ground around them hardened. Thus creating the substance known as Angelic Stone."

"So where do they get 'Angelic Stone' today? I don't know about you but I haven't seen any angels around." Percy joked.

"There are some people at this camp who are children or direct descendants of angels. The can turn any desired substance to Angelic Stone and vice-versa." Hermes told.

"How do you all know so much about this camp?" Annebeth asked. Chiron lowered his head.

Hermes spoke up. "Maybe you should get going. You have to get packed and hit the road."

Athena stopped her daughter. "And don't test their camp leader." Then the Goddess of Wisdom flashed out of the throne room, followed by Zeus.

"I will take you to Camp Half-Blood but that is it. You are on your own from there." Hermes said nervously to Percy. "Everyone close your eyes."

Hermes flashed everyone out, a few minutes later they were on the stage of the Amphitheater. Hermes flashed out and everyone opened their eyes. The campers departed and Chiron trotted to the Big House.

Percy walked with Annabeth. She looked down. "This camp must be a real threat. I have never seen the Olympians so shaken up. In mythology, they never got scared or nervous."

Percy took her hand. "Don't worry. We'll see what is going on." They walked on, and departed when they reached Athena cabin.

Percy walked to his cabin thinking about what Athena said to Annebth. _'Don't test their camp leader.'_ He thought. _'What does that mean? Why can't we test him?'_ He shook it off and went into his cabin.

* * *

Alexander sat in the main tent along with a few other campers. He was having a meeting with the best battle strategist in camp. They were planning how to approach to the Greek camp.

"They will probably think we are attacking. They know how we felt about the Battle of Manhattan." said a boy in a bright green shirt.

"Asher is right. Maybe we should just attack their camp, forcing the leaders to do something." Dylana said. She grinned.

Alexander spoke up. "No one will be attacking the Greeks." Suddenly a camper ran in.

"Intruders at the Northern Boarder. They look like the Greeks."

"Well, I guess they will be attacking us." Dylana said.

They ran out to see campers rushing around and gathering their weapons. The sound of a trumpet filled the air, signaling the campers about the situation. Alexander ran straight to the Northern Boarder. He saw kids in armor, aged from about 13 or 14 to about 19. They were walking towards the camp with their weapons drawn. Other campers started to form behind Alexander. Dylana walked beside him, with her bow.

"The force field will keep them out. Right?" she said.

"Stay in. Just in case."

The Greek leader stopped his camp about thirty yards from the border. He took off his helmet and it showed a jet black haired guy maybe sixteen.

Alexander stepped outside of the force field. Blue light illuminated from where he exited, a few seconds later it disappeared.

"Why are you here?" Alexander asked.

"For this!" A random Greek yelled. A flaming arrow came fly through the air. Right before it hit Alexander, he put up his hand and it stopped in mid-air. Some of the Greeks gasped, others backed away.

"An arrow going at that speed should have killed you." the archer yelled.

"That was not wise." Alexander said. He mentally locked onto all of their brains. 'Nor was it wise to come here.' Campers cover their ears. A blonde girl threw of her helmet, clutching her ears. She stared at Alexander, her stormy grey eyes full of fear but her face would not show it.

She took her hands off her ears and looked at the Greek leader. "Is he in our minds?"

He looked at her and then back at Alexander. Alexander moved his finger and the arrow turned back towards the Greeks.

"I don't want to do this. We never intended to-" the jet black haired guy interrupted him.

"You actually think you could have attacked my camp. _Oh my gosh, you can control an arrow or mentally talk to us." _he said sarcastically.

The blonde girl grabbed his arm. "Percy-"

"Well, guess what buddy," he continued. "I can control water. Most of the surface of the world is water. You act like you are soooooo powerful but you are just a fake."

Alexander clenched his fist and the arrow exploded. Suddenly 'Percy' lifted off the ground and shot towards Alexander. He wrapped his hand around Percy neck, and squeezed tighter. Alexander floated slightly off the ground. Percy grabbed at the other boys hands, trying to get free.

The Greeks starred at the scene. A few chuckled, others smiled. Alexander wondered what was happening, why they were laughing and stared blankly.

The blonde girl spoke. "You can't hurt him. He's invulnerable."

"Oh really?" Alexander squeezed tighter. Percy gasped for air, obviously in pain. Some Greek campers gasped.

"Okay! Please just let him go. We can talk. Just don't do anything more." The blonde pleaded.

Alexander looked at Percy who had sweat dripping down his forehead. Then, slammed him against the ground, dust coming up around him.

"I suggest you remember this isn't your petty summer camp." Alexander said. He let go and walked back to the force field. The campers were sitting on the ground conversing, others watched the scene. They stood when they saw him coming back.

Alexander spoke to two, big, senior campers. "Escort the two of them to my tent. The archer as well. Offer the others water. This does not mean they are friends." The two campers nodded, and Alexander walked to his tent.

Back outside the border, the blonde ran to Percy.

"Annabeth?" he asked, sitting up groggily.

"Yeah. I guess we know what my mom meant about 'Don't test the camp leader.' How did he hurt you when you've got the Curse of Achilles?"

"I don't know but I will find out." He got up slowly (with the help of Annabeth), and they walked towards the camp.

"Get your hands off of me!" yelled a Greek camper. Annabeth and Percy looked back. The two campers that Alexander talked to were pushing the archer towards the border.

"Will, that wasn't a good idea to shoot that arrow." Annabeth said.

"Yeah Solace." Percy added.

"Look who's talking. You're like twice his size." Will shot back.

"I don't know how he did any of that. Let's just go see what is up." Percy said.

They walked the force field and they all felt a sudden wave of calmness.

"That was weird." Will said. A camper showed up in front of them.

"Follow me." So they walked behind the boy to a tent a regular tent in the middle of camp.

_~o~_

The three demigods walked in the tent and were amazed. It was not like anything they have ever seen before. From the outside it looked like a regular old tent but on the inside it was liked a two story building with a terrace over-looking the whole first floor. Campers were playing video games on a 80 inch TV, others were on their phones or were listening to music. There was a long, buffet table full of all different types of food.

"Whoa." Percy said in awe. "This is awesome."

"They can get on their phones?" Will asked.

"They probaly don't attract monsters like we do." Annebeth stated.

"He is this way." said the camper leading them. He took them up a spiraling flight of stairs and ten led them down a hallway. The noise of the front room dimmed as they went father. Then there was a huge window to the right. The demigods looked through the glass and saw a pool the size of a football field, with about twenty diving boards, ten water slides, and four hot tubs. Dozens of kids were swimming in the pool.

"Awesome." Percy and Will said in unison. Percy flicked his wrist and a wave sped across the water. Annabeth grabbed Percy's ear and dragged him down the hall, behind the camper.

"Ow. You can let go now." Annabeth let go of his ear and they continued until they stood in front of a large, set of wooden doors. The camper leading them opened the door. When he opened it, bright light streamed through, and a big, black bird with a colorful beak flew by.

"Oops. That is to our Amazon entrance." the leader stated, swiftly closing the door.

Annabeth stomped her foot. "That is enough!" she exclaimed. "None of this is possible. How is this stuff happening? We are not in that tent I saw when we were outside!" Everyone stared at her. She looked at the others and then put her hair behind her ear and her hands in her pocket.

"You will get your answer when you talk to our camp leader."

Annebeth gave a nod. The camper took a necklace out of his shirt, with a cross pendant on the end. He gently, placed in a slot beside the left door. He took it back out and opened the doors. There was a lit, black room, and a long, meeting table sat in the middle. It was black marble, with a layer of smooth glass on top. Alexander, camp leader sat at the end. The demigods came in and slowly sat down at the other end.

"Why did you call us here?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Have you seen the news lately?"

**There is the first chapter. I wanted to stop somewhere and I thought this was a good part. Please Review, give me suggestions, tell me how I am doing with this so far, ect. _What do you think was on the news?_ Thanks for reading. Until next time. -xxArcher**

_Also, my auto correct thing isn't working so if you know what is wrong please tell me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not uploading in a while. Computer was broken. Also, I would like if you are reading this to review but also instead leaving "guest" at the top of your review to put your name or if you have an account that is even better. I would like to acknowledge you for taking the time to read my story. I truly appreciate it. Now here is chapter 2.**

**Will's POV**

Percy, Annabeth, and I sat at the other end of the table from the christian. This was the first time I really got to see his appearance up close. The strange thing is he looked sorta like one of the Olympians, but immediately after I thought it I knew it was impossible. 'Why would a demigod be the leader of a christian camp?' I turned and saw Percy and Annabeth examining him too. He had dark brown hair, caramel colored skin, but it was too dark in the room to see his eyes.

"No, I haven't seen the news lately. What kind of Greek demigod watches mortal news? Who are you anyway?" asked Percy. Annabeth nudged him as if telling him to calm down.

"My name is Alexander and I was just wondering because you might want to see what has been shown to the nation lately." He picked up a small remote and a large screen on the right wall, flashed to life. It showed a news anchor and in the top right corner was a picture of a boy in front of water.

"Now for the video gone viral." The anchorman intoned. "It apparently shows beach in Miami, Fl, being terrorized by mythological creatures. Official verified it as authentic and now have citizens panicking. Let's roll the video." The picture became full screen and played. At first the video just showed a peaceful day at the beach. People tanned, kids played, a mom even sat on a beach chair in the sand reading a novel. The video a man and his son playing in the water. The man told the boy something and started toward the camera. The boy got a paddle and shovel and began playing in the damp sand. The person holding the camera set it down on a towel. A lady emerged from behind the camera and went to a cooler. The man from earlier appeared next to her and they each grabbed a water bottle. The peace and tranquility was interrupted when people began to scream. The women started to run towards the water and accidentally pulled the towel allowing the camera to see a green serpent lingering over the small boy. The man held her back, and he slowly walked towards the water. He called to the boy but instead got the attention of the serpent. Suddenly the water on both sides of the monster, erupted and two man-like figures with one eye hopped up. The shouted 'DIE DRAKON' in unison and tackled the creature. The video minimized back into the corner. "Sightings like this have been reported all over the U.S. So be careful when you are out. Now let's go back to Linda in the studio." The screen went black. I sat there speechless. Alexander looked at us. Annabeth stared at the blank screen.

"It is cool Wise Girl. Everything will be fine. We have a camp barrier." Percy said. Annabeth looked at him.

"Percy, do you know what this means? If they find the camp, or Olympus we are done." she retorted.

"What do you mean done?" I said. She looked between me and Percy, then got up and left the room. There was complete silence. Percy looked at Alexander.

"So, in the middle of all of this you want to attack us?" Percy asked.

"We did not come to attack you."

"Why did you then." Percy stood.

"We came to help." Alexander stood.

"Why would you want to help us?" he said.

"Because with the mist failing monsters will be able to freely attack mortals. None of you will be able to use the mist to attack monsters and without that element of surprise, many will die." Alexander stated. Percy thought about it.

"Maybe I should talk to Annabeth." he said. "Come on Will." I stood and followed Percy.

**Alexander's POV**

I walked out the tent. I looked around and saw the Greeks staying along camp borders. I chuckled slightly at the huge display of paranoia. I decided to go to this small creek I found yesterday, to think. It was blocked off in every other direction by trees, so it was easily hidden. When I got there I was surprised to see a blonde girl with an orange shirt, sitting by the edge of the water. I walked slowly towards her and noticed who she was.

"What do you want Percy?" she said. She turned around noticed it was me. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else." She turned back around and looked at the water. I went and sat beside her.

"You know, when you Greeks came I wasn't too fond of you all coming to my camp. Well, frankly I wasn't fond of you at all. But now I kind of hate you less. Maybe it because not everyone of you are heartless scum." I said to her.

She chuckled slightly and wiped her eyes. "Wow, is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"You know you don't have to fight this battle alone. Right?" I stated.

"What?" she said looking at me.

"I..I mean we will help you." I said.

"I thought we were heartless scum. Why would you want to help us?"

"Because my people are also in danger. Without the Mist working, mortals will begin to fight these monsters and they will fight back. People also fight out of fear and when they find a place like your camp-"

"Oh my gods!" she said. "I have to warn Chiron."

"Oh my gods?" I asked. "Oh, I forgot you are Greek." She stood and reached down in her pockets. She pulled out a golden coin, and walked towards a small waterfall that lead into the creek. I followed her. She flipped the coin into the mist of the waterfall, where there was a small rainbow. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Camp Half-Blood, Chiron." A image of a man with brown hair and a big beard. A gasped once the face fully formed.

"What!" Annabeth said fully alert. She stared at me wide-eyed. I looked at the man in the mist.

"Alexander. It has been long." Chiron said. Annabeth looked between me and the centaur. '_That was the name. It was Chiron.'_ I thought to myself.

"You know each other?" Annabeth said.

"It is a long story, one I would rather not share. And centaur it would be wise of you not to speak it either." I said glaring at Chiron. Annabeth was taken back by the tone I had with her mentor. "Maybe I should go. I am needed elsewhere." I turned and walked away. As i walked away I heard her ask, 'What was that all about.' But Chiron simply replied, 'You heard him, he does not want it shared. Now what is it you needed.' I quickly walked to the main part of camp.

On my way to camp I ran into someone. The girl turned around and knew exactly who it was.

"Alexander!" My sister said.

"Hex, why are you here?" I asked.

"Nice to see you too." She said sarcastically. I glared at her. "Okay, okay. We came-"

"We? What do you mean we?" She smiled sheepishly. "Hex, I know you did not bring them. Did you?"

"Yeah, I did. But before you get all mad. I have a good reason."

I looked at her. "What is the reason, that you would bring two little kids two a camp full of invading, angry Greeks?"

"Don't freak out but," she looked around. "Camp was attacked."

"What!" Campers turned and stared at us.

"Shhhh." I began to walk towards the inner part of camp. "Alex. Where are you going?"

"I knew that they could not be trusted."

"Alex, wait." I was too infuriated to listen to the thirteen year old. I walked through camp until found the person I was looking for. Along the way I ran into Dylana and Asher.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Asher said. I walked past him, and saw Percy, Will and Annabeth.

"I was beginning to trust you three."

"What do you mean." Percy said.

"I know what you guys did!" I yelled. Campers and Greeks began to gather around.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" He asked.

"You think my camp can just attack itself." People in the crowd whispered to each other. Hex and the other's caught up.

"Alex, wait. It is not what you think." Hex said. I turned and saw her and two kids. Grace and Noah, my nine year old, twin, siblings stood there staring at me. "The Greeks didn't attack-" She was cut off by the roar of a jet flying overhead.

"They did!" Dylana exclaimed. She pointed to the borders. Outside borders were about twenty black vans and a couple hundred grown men in black suits. The man in the front pulled out a bull horn.

"We mean you no harm. Just drop the weapons and get on your knees with you hands behind your heads. I looked towards Hex.

"Whatever happens get the kids out. Percy, you need to get out of here. Quickly." I said quietly.

"Look, whatever you are mad about now is not the time-" Percy said.

"Just, shut up, and listen. If they get you there is way to much they can do with you. If they can brainwash, you my people and yours are done." I said.

"Hey, stop talking and get on your knees. You have ten seconds." The guy said through the bullhorn.

"On my signal." I said.

"What are you doing." Asher said. Annabeth's eyes widened. She shook her head no.

"Kataigída!" I yelled and raised my hand.

"That was Greek. How does he know Greek." Will asked. The sky began to get dark. The men in suit looked at the sky.

"Wait, if the camp was attacked that means the field is down. It was attached to the camp." Dylana said. The man in the front looked back down. He shook his head.

"Now!" I yelled. Rain poured and lightning struck the ground by the men. People ran. But chaos didn't really unleash until the gunshot rang through the air.

**Thank you for reading and please review. I will also try to update sooner**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, here is chapter 3!  
**

**Alexanders POV**

The storm raged overhead. Rain poured and lightning struck. Screams filled the air.

"NO!" Someone yelled. The gunshots rung out one after the other.

"Stop!" A girl screamed. "Help! Alex!" I ran towards the voice.

"Grace! Where are you?" People bumped into each other in a panic. I ran towards her voice but couldn't find her. I raised my hands. "Jesus!" There was a bright flash of light. In front of me was a golden ring, floating in the air. On it was 'Jesus' and a cross on both sides of His name. I looked up and a Greek boy looked between me and the ring. He ran towards it but was too slow. I grabbed the ring and slipped it on my right middle finger. A feeling rushed over me. A golden bow appeared in my right hand. The boy stared at me for a few seconds, then ran. As he pushed through the crowd Grace came into view. A man in a suit had his hand wrapped around her hair, and he dragged her back towards his allies. Noah punched and kicked the man trying to get him to let go of his twin. The man turned and pulled out a gun. He pointed it at the nine year old's forehead.

"Please!" Noah pleaded. "Don't shoot."

The man cocked the gun. I pulled back the bowstring. An arrow of light appeared.

"He said please." I said. The man turned toward me, and I let go. The arrow of light slammed against the man, and he flew back a couple yards. I ran towards the kids. They hugged me. "We have to go."

'Bang.' I fell to the ground, and looked down at my side. Blood stained my shirt by my ribs. Grace and Noah knelled over me.

"Alex." Grace said. Tears or rain rolled down her cheeks. It was hard to tell.

"Go..go find Hex or Dylana."

"No, Alex. I wont leave you." Grace said.

"Alex!" Dylana and Asher ran up to us. Both soaked from the rain.

"Take them, protect them."

"Noah, protect Grace." I said.

"I'm staying. There has to be a way." Asher said to Dylana. She nodded and they ran off.

"You shouldn't...shouldn't..." I started.

"Hey, hey, stay with me. You are not dying that easily." Asher said while shaking me. While Asher looked around, a man in a suit came up behind him and pointed a gun.

"Ash, behind-" Another figure tackled the man. Asher turned around in shock. The figure punched the man until the man's body went limp. Percy rose from above the man.

"Come on, we need to get him out." Percy said to Asher. They both grabbed under one of my arms.

"Aaggghh!" I yelled in pain. Black dots danced across my vision. They started for the woods. I could see others fleeing to the woods, but I could also see campers and Greeks being dragged to the vans. Any person that got out of the grasp of a man in a suit was shot. "NO! Stop."

"No, we are getting you out of here." Asher said. I looked to my right and saw a man in a suit dragging a girl by her hair. She got loose and began to run. The man pulled out his gun but the girl threw her hand back and a lightning bolt shot out of the clouds, consuming the man. The girl ran towards the woods, and waiting by the trees was a little girl. They went into the woods together.

"Whoa, do all the kids here have powers. She brought down that lightning like a Zeus kid." Percy said. Asher turned to me.

"Dylana." he said. We finally reached the woods. After about five minutes I told them to set me down. I looked at the wound on my side.

"Hey, wait a second, okay. I just got to get some water. He went to a tree and put his hand on the bark. Water slowly formed in his hand. He came over and put his hand by my wound. I moved away. "Hey, don't worry. I can heal you. It's okay." He slowly reached for my side. When the water came in contact with my side, my skin began to burn. I balled by fist and the trees around us began to twist and groan as if they were being tortured. Percy slowly moved his hand, and the blood in my shirt merged with the water above his palm. He dumped the water into the grass. "There, all done." I lifted the side of my shirt, and there wasn't even a scar.

"Wow, didn't know Greeks could do that too." Asher said. Percy turned to him with his eyebrow raised.

"Too? So you could've done that?" he said.

"No, not a healer." Asher said.

"Well, how do they-" Percy started.

"Now that I am healed, we need to find others." I interrupted. I looked to Percy. "Thank you."

"No problem." he said. "Let's go." I stood up and looked around.

"What about the camp? All of our stuff-" Asher started.

"The mortals can't access the buildings." I stated. "Maybe we should head in one direction. See where it leads us. It is getting late, find somewhere to stay and we can set out in the morning." Asher nodded. I looked to Percy. He looked hesitant but eventually nodded.

We walked through the forest for about an hour until we stumbled upon a road. As we walked along the side of the road many cars passed.  
Eventually we came upon a gas station. Two cars sat outside, in the parking lot.

"Thank the gods. I am starving." Percy exclaimed.

"Wow. You Greeks say that a lot." I said. We walked in and a woman sat at the counter reading a magazine. Asher went over to the candy section and Percy went by the chips. I went by the drinks and grabbed a couple of water bottles. After about five minutes Percy and Asher paid for their stuff. I looked out the window and a black van pulled into the gas station light. "Hey guys. We need to leave."

Percy walked beside me and looked out. Three men in black suits exited the van. "Follow me." Percy said. He walked to the other side of the gas station and went behind one of the rows. We ducked down just as the door opened. I looked through one of the cracks and one man was talking to the girl. She pointed towards us and the man sent for the other two to search. They both took out a gun. The man at the counter took out a vile, like a perfume bottle, and pointed it at the lady. He sprayed it and she fell asleep in her chair. "I got this." Percy stated.

"No. I know what to do." Asher said. He grabbed a doughnut off of the rack we were by and threw it to the other end of the isle.

"Really?"I whispered to him. He shrugged. The two guys sped toward the other end. Asher ran down toward the door. The guy at the counter started shooting and Percy and I made a run for it too. All of a sudden all of the water bottles in the store exploded, even the ones in my hands which left me a little irritated. A wall of water solidified between us and the gunmen. We all ran out of the station and got into the van. I checked to make sure it was empty. One of the windows of the car shattered and the was a bullet hole in the seat next to me. "Go!" I yelled and Asher drove off. Gunshots still rang out behind us.

"So... where are we going?" I asked.

"Knowing Annabeth, she is probably heading for camp." Percy said. Asher and I looked at each other. "What? Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all." I told Percy. "More Greeks...great."


End file.
